


Falling For You

by WaitASecondWhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to write though, I used google translate for the one line of french, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Peter Hale is Jackson Whittemore's Parent, Peter Hale is a Flirt, Peter Hale is a Softie, Talia Hale is a Good Sister, and googled the russian line as well, and they are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitASecondWhat/pseuds/WaitASecondWhat
Summary: Peter flies a lot for business and Chris is a flight attendant and somehow they are constantly on the same flight. Peter is a big flirt and Chris is awkward but Peter loves it. However, when the plane crashes, can they survive with just each other on a stranded island?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale & Talia Hale, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_in_a_VNeck_29/gifts).



> This is for my good friend who had a terrible sleep schedule. But they are the other half of the 'Annoying Clingy Petopher Shipping Clueless Idiot Buddy' so I can forgive them. I hope you like your Valentines present!! <3
> 
> Also this is my fist time posting so be gentle :)

Peter got onto the plane with a sigh and flopped into his seat. He was tired and he didn’t want to keep traveling. He was a management consultant though so he went place to place to work with company leadership to assess the company and identify problems, gather information, and implement solutions. He was the best fixer in the business so he was called a lot. That sucked because he had two kids, twins, who were 18 and just got accepted into college. He was so proud of them and they knew it, and they were very understanding that his job had him all over the country.   
Peter wanted a drink, even though werewolves couldn’t get drunk. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to get the attention of a flight attendant. He suddenly felt a glass being handed to him. Peter frowned before he recognized the heart and smiled. He grabbed the glass and opened his eyes, knowing they were red. 

“Christopher, how lucky I am to catch a flight with you again.” Peter said with a flirty smirk. The man smiled a little and a little blush spread on his cheeks. 

“It's good to see you again Alpha Hale.” He said with a smile. Peter smiled at the man and sipped his wine. Chris walked away with a little smile. Peter grinned. Chris was a flight attendant that had caught Peter’s eye. He was shy, blushy and drop dead gorgeous. Peter found on his travels that Peter was on flights with the flight attendant a lot and he started flirting with him. Chris knew his drink order and Peter loved that. It had been a few months since they started realizing that Peter was on his flights a lot. He heard someone clear their throat. “H-Heading back home?” Peter smiled. Chris was always nervous to start a conversation with him but Peter encouraged it as much as possible. Peter opened his eyes again and looked at the man with a grin.

“I am. Long time in Maine, I miss my children.” Peter said. Chris smiled and nodded. The flight was heading to California. Peter had roughly 6 hours with the man and he was excited. Peter kept the conversation flowing for a few minutes before Chris was pulled away. “See you darling.” Peter said with a wink. Chris flushed and smiled before walking away. Peter grinned and looked out his window. 

-

“I’ll see you next time Christopher. I have another trip next month.” Peter said with a grin. Chris flushed and grabbed him his carry on from the overhead compartment. Peter grinned, accepting the bag, accidentally flashing his eyes at Chris. He found Chris always blushed when he did that, but he seemed to like it, so Peter did flash them for him a lot. They lived in a world where werewolves were known and accepted. 

“Ok, I’ll see you next time, Alpha Hale. Have a nice time with your children.” Chris said softly. Peter gently grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, making the man light up like a Christmas tree but smile. Peter walked off with the rest of the passengers. He walked through the gate and smiled. His twins, Malia and Jackson, were waiting for him, having his luggage's at their feet. Peter smiled and whistled. Their heads immediately snapped to him and they grinned, running at him. Soon Peter had his arms full of wolf and coyote. Peter chuckled and held his kids. He saw Talia smirking by his luggage. Peter just hugged his kids and threw his arms over their shoulders when they walked back to Talia. 

“How are my two cubs?” Peter asked with a smile. 

“Good, classes are nice except stats, but Lydia is helping.” Malia said with an eye roll. 

“Lacrosse is fun, school sucks.” Jackson said and Peter laughed, patting his back. 

“Sounds about right.” Peter said and looked at his sister.

“Good trip?” She asked with a smile, kissing his cheek. 

“It was a success.” Peter said with a smile. “And I saw Christopher on the flight back so it was an extra success.” Peter said grinning and grabbed his luggage. They laughed, knowing about his relationship with Chris. Peter had the kids tell him everything that he missed.

“Oh! I got a new roomie!” Malia said with a grin. Peter chuckled. 

“How was that not the first thing you said?” Peter asked and she laughed and shrugged. 

“Well I haven’t met her yet. Her name is Allison, that's all I know besides she had a sucky other roomie. We are meeting on monday.” Malia said. Peter nodded. 

“Well anything is better than Katheryn.” Peter said and Malia laughed. 

“Damn right.” Malia said shaking her head at the name of her other roommate who was just an awful person. They finally reached Talia’s house and they got out. Peter left his luggage in the car because he had his own house that he had to get back to. But he knew the pack missed him. 

“Peter!” Peter smiled and let the spazzy boy tackle him in a hug. Peter chuckled and held the boy, waddling them to the living room. 

“Hey guys.” Peter said and they popped up and hugged him as well. 

“Is that Chris I smell?” Erica asked with a smirk. They had recognized the scent after many trips and Peter telling when he did not and did see Chris. They deciphered his scent off Peter a while back. Peter grinned.

“It is.” Peter said with a different sort of smile. 

“You should get his number already, you have been doing this for months! It's almost been a year.” Lydia said and slapped his shoulder. Peter chuckled and shrugged. 

“I don’t want to change the status quo, we have a good thing.” Peter said.

“But you really do like him.” Danny said, eyebrows raised. Peter hummed. They changed the subject and then had some dinner. 

***

Malia walked back into the house and the pack was there. Peer looked at her and smiled. 

“So my roomie is nice.” Malia said and flopped on the couch. “She is an astronomy major and she is actually very sweet, I like her a lot.” 

“I’m glad, I was worried.” Peter said and handed her a plate of cheese and crackers. She hummed and accepted it. They all lounged around Peter’s house and did their homework. It was a nice lazy day. 

Over the next few days Peter noticed that they were on campus more. He was a little sad but he was glad they were getting involved with the school. He heard that Allison fit in with the pack very well and Scott had the biggest crush on her. Peter chuckled and the rest of his days at home went by fast.   
He found himself packing his bags because his flight was the next day, which seemed like only days after he got back. Peter carried his luggage downstairs and saw Jackson leaning on the wall, waiting for him. Peter smiled at his son. He was in his lacrosse uniform. Peter looked curious. 

“Uh, my game got moved up. It's in a few hours… and I was wondering if… I know that you have an early flight tomorrow… but-”

“I would love to watch you play son.” Peter said immediately with a smile and hugged him. Jackson melted in his arms and hugged him back, burying his head in Peter's shoulder. “Come on, I know your coach does warm ups a few hours before the game.” Jackson smiled and they grabbed their shoes and jackets and Peter drove them to the college. He sat with the girls, Derek and the other adults. 

“I told him you would love to come.” Talia said. “He didn’t want to ask because you have an early flight.” Peter whined a little. “I told him you would come watch if you had a flight an hour after his game ended.” Peter smiled and nuzzled her softly. 

“Thank you.” Peter said and they watched warm ups. Malia was leaning against his legs. Peter eyed the girl next to them but didn’t say anything. A few minutes passed and then Malia sat up.

“Oh right. Dad, this is Allison!” Malia said with a smile. Allison looked over and smiled at him. Peter smiled at her. 

“Hi Allison.” Peter said and they shook hands. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Alpha Hale.” Allison said with a smile. Peter smiled and waved her off.

“Call me Peter, please.” He said and Allison smiled and nodded. They all chatted and it was nice. Then the game started. Peter was a little rusty but he remembered for the most part what was happening. They cheered for the boys and had a great time.

They won.

***

Peter was tired as he got onto the plane but it was worth it seeing the look on Jackson’s face when he ran back over to them. He was so happy, he had scored the winning goal and was so excited that Peter was there to see it. Peter felt bad because he knew he missed a lot of activities because of his constant traveling so he was glad he could see this for his son. 

Peter walked down the aisle of first class and found his seat. He sat down before realizing he didn’t put his carry on in the compartment. Peter groaned, throwing his head back. He felt someone grab it and Peter looked over and smiled.

“Don’t mind me sir. You just looked tired.” Chris said with a smile, pretending like he didn’t know him. Peter grinned at him, eyeing his stomach when his uniform rode up as he reached up to put the carry on in the overhead compartments. Peter wanted to touch but he restrained. 

“I am tired. My son had a late lacrosse game.” Peter said with a yawn. Chris nodded like he knew but Peter didn’t even process it. 

“That sounds like fun.” Chris said with a smile. Peter grinned. 

“You wouldn’t know because you don’t have a son?” Peter fished. Yes, they had been doing this for months, but Chris was very tight lipped about his last name and family. Chris smiled and looked at him and Peter was surprised when he nodded. 

“Very true.” Chris said softly and Peter beamed. “I have a daughter.” He added. “I think you should sleep, I’ll wake you up when we land.” Chris said with a soft smile and scuttled away before Peter could respond. Peter grinned. He has a daughter. Peter settled into the chair and closed his eyes with a smile. 

-

Peter felt a gentle hand on his cheek. Peter took a quick breath in and looked around, remembering he was on a plane to Indiana. He looked over and saw Chris standing there. 

“If I could only wake up to you everyday.” Peter said with a grin. Chris flushed but smiled, reaching up to grab his carry on. 

“We have landed.” Chris said. Peter looked at the little strip of skin again and resisted touching. 

“Thank you Christopher.” Peter said with a smile, standing up. “Hopefully I’ll see you next time.” Peter said. Chris smiled and nodded and Peter exited the plane. 

***

Peter sat in the conference room, extremely bored as he listened to this man ramble on and on. Peter finally had enough and snapped. He spoke calmly with confidence and his voice dominated the room as he went over the problems with the company and how his people needed better communications and so on. When he was done, everyone was staring at him in slight shock. Peter stood up and smoothed out his suit. 

“Start working on that and I’ll be back tomorrow to hear what changes you are going to make. Good day.” Peter said and grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the room and to the elevators. He was getting the eye and he smirked. He was actually surprised that he didn’t want to pick up one of the girls or boys here and take them back to his hotel. He thought about it as he got into the elevator. He realized he hadn’t had a fling in months. He frowned. Why? What changed. Peter thought about it and realized he hadn’t had sex since he and Chris started talking. Peter frowned, why was that? Why didn’t he notice. Peter looked at a beautiful woman standing next to him and realized he didn’t have a sexual pull toward her like he would have. That’s why he didn’t notice, he didn’t want sex with her.   
Peter got out of the elevator a little more confused than when he got in it. He walked out to his car and got in. He realized he wanted Chris, and he was all that occupied his mind when he thought about sex. Peter drove to his hotel and ordered some wine. That was quite the revelation. 

***

Peter spent the next few days helping the CEO rearrange the company so it would run smoother. Then he found himself on a plane back to California. He had roughly a 4 hour flight and he didn’t smell Chris, or hear his heart. Peter sighed and ordered some wine, settling into his first class seat. 

-

Peter got off the plane, he sighed and grabbed his luggage. He knew it was the middle of the day and the kids had classes. He was walking out and was about to flag a taxi when he smiled. Talia’s car pulled up. 

“Door to door service huh?” Peter asked with a grin. She laughed. 

“Get it or I’m leaving.” She joked with a smile. Peter chuckled and put his stuff in the back and flopped into the passenger seat. He rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes. He hummed when Talia’s hand ran through his hair. “Long flight?” She asked. Peter hummed. “No Chris?” She asked with an obvious smirk. Peter shook his head. 

“I got him for the flight there, but not back.” Peter said softly. She nodded, and finally pulled into her driveway. 

“I’ll make some sandwiches, you take a nap.” Talia said when they got out. 

“Thank you.” Peter said and pecked a fast kiss to her cheek and went to the couches. She smiled softly and went to the kitchen. 

-

Peter woke up to soft talking. 

“I can’t wait.” He heard Malia said and he could feel her excitement. 

“For what?” Peter muttered. Someone had their hand in his hair.

“For you to wake up.” Jackson said; he was the one at Peter's head.

“Why?” Peter asked and opened his eyes, looking around and realized the whole pack was there plus Allison. He smiled at her. 

“Because we have news!” Malia said with a grin. 

“You're pregnant.” Peter said and sat up. Malia sputtered, clearly not expecting him to say that. Peter grinned at her. “I’m kidding. I’d know.” He said and looked at her, eyes flashing. She rolled her eyes. 

“That was not what I was going to say.” She said. Peter just grinned, she rolled her eyes. “Fine. Whatever. How was the trip?” She asked. Peter eyed her and shrugged.

“Just like every other one.” Peter said with an eye roll. “Everyone is an idiot.” They chuckled. 

“Was Chris on the flight?” Isaac asked with a grin. 

“On the way there, not the way back unfortunately.” Peter said with a dramatic sigh. 

“I understand. He is really hot.” Malia said, holding back a smirk. Peter smiled.

“He is. He reached up to put my bag in the overhead and his shirt rode up a little.” Peter said and had literal heart eyes. “He is such a tease, even though he isn’t trying.” Peter said and then her words sunk in. He frowned and looked at her. “Wait…” He said. Malia finally laughed and handed him her phone. Peter’s jaw dropped when he scrolled through the pictures and it was Chris. 

“He is exactly your type in the looks department.” Jackson said with a nod. Peter looked at them.

“How the fuck? Are you stalking my plane husband?” Peter asked in a slightly higher pitched voice and they snorted. Peter had started calling him his plane husband months ago. 

“No, he’s Allison’s dad.” Malia said biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Peter’s jaw dropped and he looked at Allison who smiled a little. She showed him her lock screen and it was her on Chris’s back smiling in a backyard somewhere. Peter was speechless. 

“We have made the Peter Hale speechless. Mark your calendars.” Stiles said with a grin. Peter stared at Allison and she chuckled, pulling her phone back. 

“He won’t stop talking about how hot your dad is by the way, it might get a little awkward.” Danny said with a grin. Peter took a sip of water. 

“It's ok, I get it from my dad as well.” Allison said with a smile and Peter spit the water everywhere and looked at Allison, eyes wide. 

“He does? He talks about me?” Peter asked, eyes filled with such hope. Allison’s smile softened. 

“He does. He talks about Peter Hale from the plane and how he is always flirting with him but he is just so awkward so he doesn't know what to do to let him know that he kinda likes him back.” Allison said with a smile and Peter was positively beaming. “I have yet to tell him that I'm friends with your kids, I just said I was at the same school as them and went to Jackson’s lacrosse game to make friends.” Peter remembered Chris’s look on the plane, he did know about it. “Yeah, he still lives in Texas.” Allison said with a shrug. Peter hummed. He did notice that Chris was trying to make an effort last time. Peter was grinning.

“Oh look at him. He is so sappy.” Erica said but was grinning. Peter had a giant smile on his face. 

“When is my next flight, maybe I could just fly somewhere for fun.” Peter said and looked at his watch. They all laughed. Peter kicked his feet on the couch and laid his head back on his son. He just listened to them talk with a smile. “Can I have a picture?” Peter asked, looking at Allison. Alison pursed her lips but her eyes were amused. 

“I have one for you.” She said with a grin. “He just got back from a ride.” Peter frowned and looked at her. She grinned and Malia’s phone dinged. Malia looked at the picture and whistled. 

“Wowo, I did not expect that.” Malia said with a grin. 

“Let me see!” Peter whined. Malia laughed and sent him the picture. Peter waited anxiously for the picture. His phone lit up and he was clicking it so fast. “Come on.” Peter muttered when the picture was downloading. Then it popped up and Peter’s jaw dropped. “You have got to be kidding me.” Peter said and stared at the photo of Chris on a motorcycle. His hair was cut shorter than it was now, but he easily pulled off the look. He was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue button over jacket, flannel thing. He had a helmet in his hand that was by his side and he was still sitting on his Honda motorcycle. He looked at Allison. “He is so easily flustered and blushes a lot, I never took him for a motorcycle guy.” Peter said and eyed him hungrily. “God he looks so delicious.” Peter said and eyes the picture. Allison laughed. 

“I figured you would like the picture and the piece of information.” Allison said with a smile. Peter grinned at her. 

“You are my new favorite.” Peter said with a grin, making her laugh. Malia and Jackson and Stiles whined. Peter eyed Stiles and laughed and smiled at his children.

“I guess I can forgive you. He is pretty hot and seems like a great guy from what we have heard from Allison.” Malia said with a shrug. Allison chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. Peter grinned and started at the picture he was given, excited to see the man again.

“Next time I see, can I tell him that I know you?” Peter asked, looking at Allison. She pursed her lips. 

“Let me know when your next trip is so I can tell him first.” She said. Peter nodded and they went about the rest of the day.

***

A month passed and Peter got his next assignment. He sighed. It was across the world. Peter wasn’t a fan of going out of the states, mostly because he didn’t like being away from the kids. Overseas usually came with a 4 week time stamp. Peter sighed and hopped down the stairs to tell his kids that in a week we would be gone for a month.   
He found them with the pack in the kitchen making breakfast and getting ready for school because let them stay over.

“Hey guys.” Peter said and smiled at them, ruffling Isaac’s hair. The pup smiled at him.

“Hey Peter.” Boyd said. 

“So…” Peter said and bit his lip a little, looking at his kids with a small grimace. They stared flatly at him. 

“Where?” Malia asked. 

“France?” Peter tried and she pouted. 

“But that means you’ll be gone for a month.” Malia said and looked at him sadly. Peter smiled. He walked over and kissed her head. 

“You have to get used to me being gone. I won’t always be here.” Peter said gently. She nodded and nuzzled him slightly. 

“We have got a while so I don’t wanna think about that.” Jackson said, flipping an egg. Peter smiled and nodded. 

“You never know, I could get assassinated, or hit by a bus or in a plane crash. I fly a lot.” Peter said with a playful smile. 

“Don’t even put that in the universe. That is in my nightmares.” Allison said, shaking her head. Peter chuckled and nodded. “Dad is gone all the time for flights and I worry every second of the day until he texts me they have landed safely.” Allison said.

“I get you girl.” Malia said and laid her head on her shoulder. Allison smiled and did the same with her head. Peter smiled a little. 

“I’ll be fine. Alpha werewolf.” Peter said with a grin and pushed his son away from the stove and took over cooking so Jackson could eat before class. After they left Peter made himself a scotch on the rocks and some pancakes. It was a nice morning. 

***

Peter glanced around the plane and was again sad to not feel Chris. He didn’t smell, hear or see the man and he was sad. He didn’t know if Chris did overseas flights but it was the same airline so he assumed he did. Peter pouted when they started to take off and Chris didn't appear. This was going to be a long 12 hour flight without Chris. Peter closed his eyes and sipped his wine he got from the chick who wasn’t nearly as pretty as Chris. 

***

Peter was glad he was fluent in many other languages like French and could understand and talk to the business people there. The problem is that they weren’t taking the advice Peter was giving and it was annoying Peter. Why hire him and then not listen? Peter got hung up another week, trying to force this company to listen. They did though and realized that he was right and started listening more. Peter wanted to slam his head repeatedly into the desk but he just smiled. He had a flight scheduled for 3 days after today and he was excited to go home. He talked to his kids all the time but he missed them.   
Peter walked out of the building and shook his head, walking to a small café he found 2 weeks back. He sipped his tea and people watched. He was glad that people didn’t recognize him much here. They knew the name but not the face and he was glad to just enjoy the coffee. 

“Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais un autographe si vous avez une seconde. (Excuse me, but I would like an autograph if you have a second).” A voice asked and Peter sighed, turning around. He froze at the sight and then grinned. 

“You had me for a second, you French is very good.” Peter said, grinning and gestured to the chair. Chris grinned at him and sat down at the table. 

“Well, I am French so, I would hope so.” Chris said with a smile. Peter hummed at the piece of information. 

“So what brings you to France?” Peter asked and flagged down a waiter. Chris chuckled and ordered a tea. 

“Flight. Got in yesterday and I heard you were in town.” Chris said with a smile. Peter grinned. 

“Yes, your child informed you I suppose?” Peter asked and sipped his tea with a smirk. Chris smiled and nodded.

“She did.” Chris said. Peter nodded.

“Well, I am glad that I went a week over then, I get to see your pretty face. When do you leave?” Peter asked curiously. Chris flushed a little and smiled. 

“3 days.” Chris said and Peter grinned. 

“American Airlines Flight 739, by chance?” Peter asked with a growing smirk. Chris chuckled and looked up when the waiter handed him his tea.

“Bonjour.” Chris said softly and smiled at Peter. “Oui.” Chris said, sipping his tea. Peter hummed and bit his lip. 

“Why is it when you talk in French, I am very much turned on?” Peter said, eyes twinkling and Chris sputtered a little and put his tea down, blushing. 

“It’s very hot- warm. It’s a little warm.” Chris stuttered, gesturing to his tea. Peter smirked and nodded. 

“Something is hot alright.” Peter said and Chris flushed more. Peter loved it. “So darling, tell me, just Allison?” Peter asked. Chris smiled a little.

“Yes, just Allison.” Chris said softly. 

“What about the rest of your family?” Peter asked. Chris looked away, not in embarrassment but something else. Peter frowned at the reaction. 

“Um… well, do you really want to know?” Chris asked, looking at him a little nervously. Peter nodded. Chris sighed. “Well, my mother was murdered. My father died in prison and my sister is in psychiatric prison, mental hospital or whatever you call it.” Chris said and Peter stared at him, eyes wide and jaw slightly parted. Chris shifted nervously and sipped his tea.

“Well, now I know why you never talked about family.” Peter said with a nod. Chris blushed and shrugged. “Well, are you crazy?” Peter asked and Chris chuckled a little.

“I hope not. My daughter says I’m pretty level headed for-” Chris cut himself off and sipped his tea. Peter just nodded, seeing he didn’t want to continue. 

“Well she seems to have a good grasp on things.” Peter said, ignoring the cut off because Chris was feeling uncomfortable. Chris smiled and nodded. 

“She does.” Chris said with a soft smile. 

“What about you? Hobbies?” Peter asked. Chris licked his lip and went to speak but Peter got distracted by his tongue daring out, wetting his lips. 

“I ride motorcycles.” Chris said, snapping Peter out of his gaze. Peter grinned.

“Oh I know, I’m quite familiar.” Peter said and Chris frowned. “I have acquired a certain… picture.” Peter said, eyes gleaming. Chris looked concerned.

“Should I be scared?” Chris asked and then thought about it. “I am scared.” He revised. Peter laughed. 

“Yes, it was a gift. I quite love it.” Peter said and opened his phone, showing Chris who relaxed a little.

“Ok, i’m glad, that wasn’t the one I thought.” Chris said and Peter looked interested. 

“Which one were you thinking, please describe it to me in great detail. Or show me.” Peter said innocently. Chris laughed and shook his head. Peter chuckled and they chatted for the rest of the day. It was getting dark when Peter handed the waiter a 20 and they got up. 

“Oh I can pay-” Peter placed his finger on his lips to shush him. 

“I want to.” Peter said with a grin and Chris was blushing beautifully. “Now where is your hotel, it would be a pleasure to walk such a handsome man back to his place of residence.” Peter said with a cocky smile and Chris was flushing, not able to speak. He just pointed and Peter grinned when it was in the same direction as his own. He doubted that Chris could afford the one he was in but at least they were close. Peter and he chatted as they walked toward the hotel. Just as Peter thought, Chris pointed to a cheap hotel. “Hmm, I bet you don’t get good room service there.” Peter said. He really wasn’t fishing to have Chris come back with him, it just sounded like that. Chris chuckled.

“I don’t think they even have room service.” Chris said with a small laugh. Peter snorted like that was a crime. Chris smiled. “Yours does?” Chris asked and Peter pointed to his hotel just across the street a little. 

“Does it look like I have room service?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow and Chris laughed and nodded. 

“Yes, yes it does.” Chris said with a smile. 

“Shame, I was going to order chocolate strawberries and some wine. It's so sad eating and drinking alone.” Peter said with a grin as they crossed the street to Chris’s building. Chris flushed and smiled a little. 

“Another time.” Chris said very softly and Peter glanced at him to make sure he heard right. 

“Ok. Have a good night Christopher.” Peter said and kissed his knuckles, making the older man blush. 

“Good night Peter.” Chris said with a smile and blush. They parted ways for the night. 

***

They spent the next three days together and had a great time actually. They played around, walked and tripped and fell into a fountain and were almost arrested. It was awesome. But now it was time to pack and head back to America. 

Peter settled into his first class seat and smiled when a drink was placed in front of him. Peter looked at Chris, eyes bleeding red into the blue. Chris flushed a little and smiled. 

“I can’t decide if I like you better in a uniform.” Peter said and eyed him. Chris flushed. He was in a tight fitting navy blue suit with a red tie. It was either red or purple. “I like you in the red.” Peter said and pulled the tie out and pulled him down. Chris’s breathing and heart stuttered but he didn’t resist. Peter smiled. “Thank you for the drink.” Peter said and tucked the tie back in with a smile. Chris was very red and he nodded and walked off. Peter grinned and looked out the window.

-

Peter snapped awake at the jolting. He looked around and saw the nervous glances of the other first class passengers. They were over the Atlantic Ocean at this point. There was another shutter of the plane and Peter was not a fan. He looked down the aisle and saw Chris stumbling across the open way. Not good, flight attendants are used to turbulence. When Chris walked back over his eyes caught Peter’s. 

“Passengers this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some turbulence, please remain calm and buckle your seatbelts.” The captain said. Peter tore his eyes off Chris and buckled his seatbelt. It was rocky for a little. It seemed ok for a second. Then suddenly there was a lack of sound and they were free falling. There was screaming and Peter felt his heart jump into his throat. His stomach flopped like it did when you were on one of the roller coasters. Peter saw the flight attendants falling and Chris was sliding down the aisle. Peter didn’t know how but he grabbed the man and yanked him in his lap, and the drink cart went flying by. Chris’s eyes were wide and terrified as he looked at Peter. Peter saw the tears welling in his eyes. Peter just hugged him, not sure what to say. 

They were going to die. 

There were voices over the intercom saying to brace. Then the sound came back and they were flying but still going downward. Peter looked out the window and the Atlantic was getting closer and closer and his heart was pounding. He could hear Chris’s heart racing and he felt the tears through his suit. Peter just held him close. The next second there was a massive impact and Peter lost consciousness. 

Peter snapped awake and was underwater. He gagged and little and looked around, the salt water burning his eyes. He was alive, great, now he was going to drown. Peter nearly threw up when he saw all the blood in the water and the dead or unconscious people around him. Peter ripped the belt off his wolf strength and looked around. His heart dropped when he saw Chris floating. He swam to him and grabbed him. He could have cried when he started awake. He choked and Peter motioned for him to stop. Chris did but he was turning a different color. Peter grabbed him by the tie, feeling the plane sinking. The plane had shattered on impact and so Peter found an opening. He swam them through, his lungs screaming for oxygen. He was dragging Chris who was slowly dying and Peter felt pain stab his heart at that. He looked up and swam and swam, he could see the surface. His anxiety was flying, his brain was lacking oxygen and he felt like he needed to pass out but his adrenaline kept him going. So close, right there.

He broke the surface and gasped, yanking Chris up. He didn’t move. 

“Chris!” Peter roared. Chris jolted and choked, throwing up water, and choking but he was alive. Peter felt the relief hit him like a freight train. He looked around, holding Chris against his chest so he didn’t have to swim while he came back to the world of the living. He saw a giant floating piece of the wing and swam them over to it. He pushed Chris onto it and climbed up as well. Chris finally caught his breath, laying on his back, focusing on breathing. Peter looked around but he didn’t see anyone. Just pieces of the plane scattered for what looked like miles of open ocean. 

“Peter.” He heard in a crooked voice. Peter snapped his gaze over to the man and was at his side immediately. “We are… alive?” Chris asked, looking around. Peter nodded and cupped his cheek gently. 

“Yeah, we are alive. Just breathe Chris.” Peter said gently and ran his hands through Chris’s hair, pulling him onto his lap. Chris settled down on his lap and nodded, sinking into the comfort Peter was providing. 

“Thank you.” Chris whispered. “For saving me.” Chris added. Peter hushed him and told him to rest. Peter felt Chris fall asleep against him a second later. Peter looked out over the ocean, all he saw was blue for miles. Sure they survived the crash, but how long would they survive this? Floating on the ocean, no water or food, the sun beating down on them constantly, slowly dying; would have it just been easier to die in the crash? Peter sighed and laid down as well. He needs a small nap to refresh his brain. 

-

Peter woke up with a groan and looked around. He froze. Land? What no way. There were no land masses or islands over where they should have been flying. 

“Chris!” Peter said, eyes wide. Chris startled awake. 

“What what! Sharks! What?” Chris asked, having a small freak out. Peter grabbed him to keep him still and forcefully turned him to face the island. Chris’s body went taunt like a bow string. He looked at Peter and for the first time, Peter saw hope. “We-we can do this right?” Chris asked. Peter smiled. 

“I want to see my kids again.” Peter said and Chris smiled.

“Me too.” Chris said. The island was not far. “Should... we swim?” Chris asked, looking around nervously. “I’m scared.” Chris admitted and looked at Peter. Peter nodded, he didn’t blame him. 

“I think we have to try.” Peter said and looked at the island. “We are floating away from it now and it's not that far. We rested a little. It is try and get there, or die on this.” Peter said, looking at Chri who seemed nervous but understanding. Chris sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. “I’ll be right here Christopher, right at your side, ok. I promise.” Peter said and grabbed his hand. Chris looked at him and nodded.

“You won’t leave me behind?” Chris asked in a small voice. Peter’s heart broke at the thought that Chris thought he would leave him. Peter leaned forward and pushed their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss. Chris gasped a little and kissed him back. Peter weaved his hand into Chris semi wet hair and moved one down to his side, holding him close and tight. 

“I will never leave you behind.” Peter said with intense emotion. Chris stared him in the eyes and, for the first time since the crash, he smiled. He nodded. Chris pushed in for one more chaste kiss before slipping into the water. Peter slipped in after him and they started swimming toward the island.

It didn’t take long and thankfully there were no problems. Chris ran up on the beach and looked around. There was a long beach and then woods. 

“This can’t be that big… it's not on a map.” Chris said and looked at Peter. Peter nodded. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Peter said. He looked at his watch which survived the crash and is waterproof. Before he could say anything Chris spoke.

“We only have a few more hours of sunlight. We should set up camp and make a fire or something.” Chris said. Peter looked at him and at his wrists, no watch. 

“How did you know that?” Peter asked with a frown. Chris looked at him. 

“The sun.” He said. Peter looked up and huffed. 

“What are you, a boy scout?” Peter asked with a chuckle. Peter’s smile fell at Chris’s serious face. 

“Something like that.” Chris said softly and looked at the sand. “We have to make sure the water doesn’t rise up into our camp. See these shells? That means high tide comes here.” Chris said and walked closer to the forest. Peter just stared at him. “This should be good.” Chris said and looked around before his eyes landed on Peter. “What?” Peter stared at him.

“If you weren’t a boy scout, how do you know this?” Peter asked. Chris looked away. 

“My father… he… he comes from a line of people that… are very old fashioned.” Chris said carefully and Peter frowned at him. Old fashioned, what does that mea- 

Peter’s eyes widened. 

“You don’t mean… hunter old fashioned do you?” Peter asked, eyeing him. He knew he was right when Chris’s shoulders fell. 

“He… trained me.” Chris said, looking away. “It wasn’t a fun childhood. It's why he was in prison.” Chris said. Peter frowned.

“Because he was a hunter?” Peter asked. 

“That too.” Peter was confused and replayed Chris’s words. 

“He… abused you.” Peter said and Chris demeanor gave it away. 

“I didn’t…” Chris's voice broke. Peter's heart broke at the sadness. “I didn’t want to be a hunter.” Chris said, blinking away tears. Peter was in front of him a second later and Chris startled. 

“I will never leave you behind.” Peter repeated and wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist. He could feel the relief coming off of Chris in waves. Chris cupped his cheeks, stroking his skin with his thumb and kissed him gently. “I hope you like fish.” Peter whispered and Chris found himself laughing. 

“I am hungry. Ever been spear fishing?” Chris asked with a twinkle in his eye. Peter laughed and shook his head. Chris chuckled and nodded. “We should also set up some sort of desalination station because I don’t think we will find freshwater on this island. I don’t see birds so I don't know if there's any wildlife. I did see a mango tree.” Chris said and Peter chuckled. 

“Well, I, for one, am glad you know what you are doing.” Peter said, actually filling with relief because he would have died already if he was by himself. Chris chuckled.

“Me too. I always… wondered why. You know? Why me, why all the training and abuse, what did I do?” Chris said, looking at the ocean, still in Peter’s arms. “I would take it all over again, knowing that it would save us now, save you.” Chris said softly and Peter nearly cried. He kissed the man with such passion. He just couldn’t contain or express how much he loved the other man. Chris smiled and kissed him back. “Ok ok, we have only a few more hours. Let’s set up.” Chris said and pecked his lips. “You can kiss me all you want later.” Peter grinned. 

“I’ll take you up on that. Is there any grape or strawberry trees?” Chris snorted. 

“Grapes grow on vines and strawberries grown on bushes, Peter.” Chris said with a grin. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Close enough.” Peter muttered. Chris smiled and they got to work. 

-

By dark they had a small fireplace set up and started to build an area for them to stay. They didn’t know if there were predators so they started to build a little home in the trees. They would stay by the fire tonight because they weren’t done but they didn’t mind. Chris was under Peter and they were making out in the sand after watching the sun set. It was all very cliche if they weren’t stranded on an island after their plane crashed.   
Peter laid on Chris’s chest. He wanted to be on top just in case there was a predator, it would attack him first. They laid like that and fell asleep. 

***

Peter woke up and smiled. His head was tucked into Chris’s neck and he was holding him. Peter looked around and it was light out. Peter saw it was 8 oclock. He looked at the sleeping man under him and smiled. He brought his hand to his cheek and gently stroked it. Chris shifted a little and pushed his face into Peter’s hand. Peter’s heart swelled a little and Chris peeked his eyes open. 

“Morning.” Chris muttered. Peter smiled and nodded. They sat up and looked at the smoldering fire. 

“I’ll grab some fruits.” Peter said and stood up. They gathered some yesterday. Well, Peter did while Chris set up some wack desalination thing.   
That sat on the sand and ate the fruits. 

“Good.” Chris said. Peter nodded. “We should search the island, just in case there is a water source.” Chris said and Peter agreed. They ate some more fruit and talked before getting up and walking into the woods. 

“I’m sure it will be impossible to get lost on such a small island.” Peter said, looking around at the massive trees. Chris chuckled and nodded.

“I feel like you could do it though.” Chris said and Peter gave him a flat look, making Chris smile. They kept walking through the dense trees. Peter went to retaliate but he paused and frowned. Chris was immediately on guard. Peter jogged off in a direction and Chris swore softly and ran after him. He broke through the treeline and his jaw dropped. There was a waterfall flowing into a pool and then that pool drained into another and another and another, down the side of the small mountain/hill, until it went to the lake. Chris looked at Peter whose eyes were just as wide. Peter walked over to the lake and scooped some into his hand and took a sip. He looked at Chris. 

“It's fresh.” Peter said, in shock. An island this small in the middle of the ocean should not have such a big reservoir of freshwater. Chris walked over next to Peter and grinned. Peter smiled at him and then looked up. Peter grinned and Chris and ran over to the side. He felt Chris run up to the rocks as well and they climbed to the top of the waterfall. And then Peter climbed to the top of the trees Peter looked around and was awed. 

“Wow.” Chris said. He was on a branch next to Peter and they looked around. You could see each edge of the island and then the open ocean around them. “It's a little daunting when you think about it.” Chris said softly. Peter held his hand. 

“Look.” Peter said, eyes catching an open patch. They climbed down and went to the area and the trees broke and there was a small ledge, looking out over the south side of the island. They smiled and sat down, hands clasped. They sat for a few minutes. “Let's finish the house and gather some food. Then we can make something for the water.” Peter said and Chris nodded. They got up and went back to their camp. While Chris worked on the little house overlooking the beach in the trees, Peter started making an SOS in rocks on the sand, just in case. They were likely very far away from the crash site, but he had hope they would be found. 

Afterward, Peter gathered some fruits, using Chris’s suit jacket as a sack. He walked back to the site and smiled. Chris had shed his shirt and was almost done with the platform. He used big branches and tied them together with vines. Peter wasn’t a hundred percent sure how it worked but Chris looked like he knew what he was doing. Peter was content with watching him, the way his muscles rippled when he tied the vines and wrapped the platform around the tree like it was supposed to be there. Peter watched him climb up a small ladder and test the stability of the platform. He jumped and walked around and it looked sturdy. Peter smiled when Chris nodded to himself. Chris walked to the edge and his eyes caught Peter standing, watching. Chris smiled at him. Peter walked forward and Chris disappeared and slipped down the ladder, but when he came to the beach he was buttoning the shirt. Peter whined, eyes red. 

“No need to dress up for me, love.” Peter said because he wanted to look at him. Chris chuckled and had a small flush on his face. Peter pouted. “If you're gonna dress up, at least just have the tie on, nothing else.” Peter said with a wink and Chris flushed a little and shook his head with a small smile on his face. He walked Peter to the ladder and they both went up it and Peter set down the fruit and walked around. “Damn, this is very impressive. Will it hold up both of us though? I’m pretty rough.” Peter said and smirked when Chris frowned. Peter walked back to him and patted his chest. “Sex darling.” Peter said with a smirk and went to the fruit. He knew Chris was blushing as he sorted the fruits. 

“It- uh should-- be, uh, um fine.” Chris stuttered, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Peter glanced at him with a smile. He pressed a kiss to his lips before going down the ladder. 

“I’m getting some water.” Peter said. 

“Ok. I’m working on cups.” Chris said and Peter climbed up so his head was peeking up. He was confused as he looked at Chris who had a knife and was carving wood. 

“Where did you get a knife?” Peter asked. Chris glanced at him and shrugged. “You had it on you, on the plane.” Peter said and grinning and tsking at him. Chris smiled. Peter chuckled and went down the ladder and to the water. He was actually quite thirsty. Afterwards Peter decided to wander. He walked around the falls and then frowned when he saw a small pool off in the distance. He walked toward it and it was bubbling. Peter touched the water and it was hot. Peter grinned. An underground hot spring? Yes please. Peter would have stripped right then and gotten in but it was almost sunset. He walked back to the platform and saw Chris still working. “Darling, come with me.” Peter said. Chris frowned. “You have been working all day, you need to eat and drink.” Peter said and walked over to the man sitting against the tree, carving cups. Chris smiled and nodded, setting down his things. Peter walked him to the water and Chris drank. They snagged a peach and ate some as they walked back. 

Peter and Chris sat at the edge of the platform, feet dangling as they watched the sunset. 

“In some way, this is simpler.” Chris said softly. Peter looked at him, his face was lit up by the colors of the sunset and the red danced in his eyes. “No jobs, don’t have to make money, please other people. We can just… live, no government. Just the two of us, on an island, living off the land.” Chris said softly, hands laced together. Peter considered his words and realized his point. 

“I agree.” Peter said. Chris smiled. 

“But…?” Chris prompted. Peter chuckled, looking at the sky. 

“I miss the buzz of life. I miss my family, my pack. It hurts almost, Malia and Jackson were mostly Derek’s so we didn’t have much of a connection besides I am their father. They probably don’t know if I am alive, because we don’t have the pack bond.” Peter said. Chris squeezed his hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Peter looked at him, eyes red. Chris smiled and stroked his cheek. Peter kissed him softly. 

***

A few days passed and they got into a routine. They gathered fruits and Chris started to make a garden. He didn't have what he needed to make stuff so he knew they had to survive on fruits. 

“Ok I need a bath or something. I have sand in parts where sand doesn’t belong.” Peter said and Chris laughed but agreed. “I’ll be back, I don’t know when.” Peter said and walked into the woods. Peter smiled when he heard Chris laugh. Peter walked back to the hot spring that he found and pulled off his clothes, sinking into the hot water with a moan. It just massaged his sore muscles he didn’t realize were sore until now. Peter laid his head back and let the heat consume him. He looked up when he heard movement. He saw Chris walking to the lake and frowned, looking around. “Over here love.” Peter said. Chris snapped his head in his direction and spotted him. 

“Oh no, that's ok, I was just making sure that you weren’t bathing in our water source.” Chris said and had a small blush on his face. Peter smirked. “What are you in?” Chris asked, keeping a far distance. 

“A small hot spring.” Peter said with a grin, unable to keep his eyes from turning red. Chris swallowed and nodded. 

“Ok.” He said in a tight voice and walked away promptly. Peter laughed and closed his eyes again, relaxing into the water further. After a little, Peter got out and stretched. He needed to air dry. He walked around a little, exploring. He heard Chris call his name and Peter smirked. 

“Yes darling.” Peter said and smirked when Chris looked at him and turned a brilliant red and immediately turned back around. “Oh darling.” Peter said and walked up behind him with a grin.

“I-I had just made a small fruit platter and wanted to-to know when you would be done.” Chris said in a choked voice. Peter grinned and pressed himself against Chris’s back making the man tense more. Peter gently kissed the back of his neck. He was mostly dry at this point. 

“Ok, I'll be right over.” Peter said. 

“Wearing clothes?” Chris asked, making Peter let out a bellowing laugh. 

“Do you want me to wear clothes?” Peter asked with a smirk. His smirk widened when Chris hesitated. 

“Um… yes, but if you don’t-” 

“Shush, I’m just playing. Let me get dressed.” Peter said softly into his ear and kissed the skin behind his ear before backing away from the man and slipping on his clothes. He knew it was ok when Chris placed a small kiss to his lips and they walked back hand in hand to the platform. 

“I’ve never been with a man before!” Chris blurted when they were eating the nicely cut fruits that Chris had done for him. Peter looked at him and he was blushing, staring at his hands. Peter looked around and saw some flowers and the cut fruit was not how they usually ate. Peter smiled. This was a date. 

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Peter said and looked at him. “Set the pace Christopher and I will follow it to a T. I would never want to make you uncomfortable.” Peter said and Chris seemed to relax. Chris looked at him and nodded, cheeks a little tinted. 

“I like… how confident you are… I am not that confident. But it's… refreshing, how you can just…” Chris said and frowned at his own inability to speak and express his emotions. “I like it. I like… all that, I don’t want you to stop.” Chris said, looking at the fruit. He had carved bowls as well, which is what they were eating out of. Peter smiled and nodded.

“Ok. I have a question.” Chris looked at him curiously. “Is this a date?” Peter asked and Chris flushed again and shrugged. “I love it.” Peter said and Chris looked at him with a smile.

“You do?” Chris asked, eyes innocent. Peter leaned over and captured his lips. 

“I do.” Peter said softly and Chris smiled. They ate and chatted before they cuddled and went to bed. 

***

Peter walked with the big bowl bucket thing to get water like he did in the morning and brought it back to the platform. He looked at Chris who just finished sorting the fruit. Peter frowned and looked at his watch. 

“We have been here a month.” Peter said. Chris looked at him but began to wash the fruit. “Are we going to be found?” Peter said, sitting down and helping him with the fruit. Peach, peach, mango, nectarine, peach, orange. 

“I don’t know Peter.” Chris said with a sigh. 

“I just want… my kids to know I’m ok.” Peter said finally. Chris nodded. 

“Me too.” Chris said. He sounded choked up. Peter looked at him and saw the tears in his eyes. He immediately pulled him into his lap. “I’m sorry, it's just. Allison and I were all we had for such a long time. And now she thinks I’m gone. I thank anyone everyday we are on this island that she met Malia and the pack.” Chris said and hugged Peter. Peter nodded and rubbed his back gently. “I am glad that I am stuck here with you though. I don’t know what would have happened if I was alone.” Chris said and Peter chuckled. 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Peter said. Chris sighed and pulled away, he looked better. 

“I am going to go wash.” Chris said. Peter nodded and stayed seated as Chris went to the ladder. Chris looked at Peter as he went down and pursed his lips. “Feel free to join me.” Peter heard him add and it took a second to process that. Peter snapped his head toward him but he was already down and walking away. Peter grinned and scrambled down the ladder. When he reached the small pool Chris just finished unbuttoning his shirt. “It isn’t what you think.” Chris said looking away, smelling a little ashamed. He pulled off his shirt though. Peter didn’t see the problem, his chest was sculpted by the gods themselves and he had the few scattered scars. Chris smiled softly and turned around and Peter’s jaw dropped. His back was covered in whipping scars, from his neck to the small of his back. Peter has never wished to murder and torture another human before. Peter walked right up to him and pressed a kiss to Chris’s shoulder making him startle and suck in a quick breath. Peter tensed, thinking he did something wrong. “No, it's ok.” Chris said quickly. Peter pressed another kiss to his skin. 

“This doesn’t change the way I feel about you.” Peter said softly and he felt the relief from the older man. Peter stepped back and stripped the same shirt he has been wearing for a month. He saw Chris hesitating on his pants. Peter quickly stripped and winked at the man and slipped into the pool. He closed his eyes and hummed. “That’s the stuff.” He heard rustling and then felt Chris slip into the pool as well. He heard a small moan from the man and Peter smiled. Peter looked at him, eyes red. Chris’s eyes dilated a little. 

“I really really… really like it when you look at me like that.” Chris said, swallowing hard. Peter grinned, his fangs glittering and Chris’s arousal hit him hard. Peter took a breath and could almost drown in the scent. He didn’t even realize he pushed into Chris’s side, pressing his nose right under his ear and took a breath in. Peter came back to himself and immediately jerked away, startling the man. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said, thinking he went too far. But then Chris is moving and sitting on his lap. Peter let out a rumble when Chris’s hard dick rubbed against his own. Peter’s hands went to Chris’s sides and pulled him down more, chests pressed together. Chris chuckled deeply. Peter felt Chris’s hands on his cheek, making him look in his eyes. Chris kissed him and Peter’s grip tightened and kissed him back. He had an opportunity and he pushed his tongue into Chris’s mouth, his wolf rumbling when Chris moaned. Peter growled a little when Chris grinded down on him almost experimentally. Chris pulled away, panting. He looked at Peter with a smile. “Can I suck your dick?” Peter asked and Chris sputtered and his heart stuttered but his arousal spiked. Chris couldn’t speak but he nodded. Peter grinned and lifted up out of the water and pressed him against the soft grass. Peter kissed him again, pinching Chris’s nipple making him moan against his lips. Peter was between Chris’s legs and he grinded down on the man who whined and moaned Peter's name. Peter grinned and kissed down Chris’s chest before kissing up his inner thigh. Peter loved foreplay but he really wanted to suck on Chris so he looked at the man one more time to make sure it was ok before he took him into his mouth. Chris moaned loudly, hands wrapping in Peter’s hair, making his wolf whine in pleasure. Peter swirled his tongue and sucked him more into his mouth. The sounds coming from Chris were just delicious. Peter sucked him hard and fast because Chris was stuttering that he was about to come. Peter played and squeezed Chris’s balls and that was it, he was coming down his throat. Peter popped off with a grin and kissed up Chris’s muscled chest. Chris was panting head back, eyes closed, relishing in his orgasm. Peter smiled, pressing kisses to his jaw. Peter about to his his jaw again but he faltered when Chris grabbed him with his hand and started slowly jerking him off. Peter moaned, eyes flooded red and he looked at Chris who flipped them. Chris seemed hesitant at first but as Peter responded, he got more confident. His kisses on his chest were more first and his strokes were faster and harder. “Fuck!” Peter moaned and threw his head back. “Come on Christopher, harder.” Peter said and then Chris hit that spot on the underside that had him seeing stars. Peter let off a small roar, digging his claws into the dirt. Chris hit that sensitive spot again seeing that he liked it and Peter came with a roar. Chris climbed on him fully and kissed his collarbone. They both laid there. Peter looked at Chris who was comfortably resting on his chest. He ran his hands through his hair. “If you feel good now, just think about how you will feel when I fuck you.” Peter whispered and Chris shivered. Peter smiled. They cuddled for a while, drying off before they got dressed and went about their daily tasks. Peter was a lot more touchy, slapping Chris’s butt as he passed and nibbling on his ear. Chris loved it though. 

***

Another month passed and they just didn’t think about it. It was too hard. They were sitting on the platform, watching the sunset when Chris kissed him. Peter reciprocated. Chris pulled away and went to the middle, pulling off his shirt. Peter eyed him, heat traveling down. Chris pulled off his pants and looked at Peter, eyebrows raised. Peter startled into action, pulling off his clothes as well. Chris was a lot more confident now that they had been doing stuff over the month. Peter kissed him hard, grabbing his ass and squeezing it, making Chris moan and tighten his grip on Peter’s hair. 

“Fuck me Peter.” Chris muttered into his lip. Peter pulled away and looked at Chris who chased his lips a little. 

“Are you sure? It will hurt because we don’t have lube.” Peter said and Chris nodded. 

“I like a little pain, don’t worry Peter, I'll be fine.” Chris said and placed Peter’s hands on his back. Peter sighed and nodded, kissing his lips again and pushed him onto the floor of the platform. 

-

Peter held onto him, spooning the older man, knot buried deep inside him. Chris was in a bliss and wasn’t coming out of it soon. Peter kissed the back of his neck and they both fell asleep. 

***

They had a lot of sex over the next month and Chris surprisingly liked to experiment and who was Peter to stop him. They had fun but it was difficult. Hard to get the food they needed. Chris’s garden was doing well and getting bigger. Hard to survive. They were both feeling the slight effects of only eating fruit. Peter missed meat so much, he was a wolf. They made it though, just hoping everyday that someone found them. They didn't talk about how if this island wasn’t even charted, then no one came this way, ever. They just lived, surviving day by day. Chris made a frisbee and they made sandcastles. It was good for now. Chris never realized how much he relied on modern appliances like a refrigerator. 

Another month passed and they have gotten into their fair share of fights but they came back back because they really did love each other even though they didn’t say it. It wasn’t because they were in a fatal accident together and were all each other had. They had a solid friendship before that and were getting there. They knew each other for pretty much a year before the accident. 

By the fifth month Peter wondered if they were stuck here for the rest of their lives. He was sitting on the platform watching Chris stand at the beach, knowing he was crying but Peter knew he needed his space as well. It hurt and Peter felt the tears falling down his face as well. He missed his kids, the pack and his family. He missed his sister. He wanted a hug from Talia and for her to tell him that it will be ok, they will make it through. 

***

“Peter!” Peter snapped awake at Chris’s scream. He wasn’t on the platform and Peter scrambled to find him. He went to the ledge and froze. Chris was on the beach and there… was a ship. Peter straight up jumped off the ledge and rolled onto the sand. They yelled but they couldn’t tell if it saw them. It was a little far out. Chris looked at Peter. “Someone murdered Malia and Jackson. Then killed Talia and then murdered me in front of you.” Chris said, eyes hard. Peter closed his eyes and thought about it. It was silent before Peter let out the most ear splitting alpha roar if anyone had ever heard it. Chris fell, covering his ears. Peter held it for as long as he could before he sucked in a fast breath. They both waited.

Silence.

Then the boat honked. It honked and both Chris and Peter burst into tears. Peter saw it changing directions and coming toward the island. 

“You did it. You did it Peter.” Chris sobbed and they held each other. 

“We did it, Chris, we did.” Peter said and they watched as the boat was closing in. It looked to be a big, frater cargo ship. It had Russian lettering on the side. It stopped and a little boat was lowered from the side and was coming over to them. There were three men and they looked concerned. 

“Ты в порядке? Как вас зовут? (Ty v poryadke? Kak vas zovut?) (Are you ok? What are your names?” The man asked. Peter stepped forward. 

“Я Питер, а это Крис. Шесть месяцев назад мы попали в авиакатастрофу и оказались в затруднительном положении. (YA Piter, a eto Kris. Shest' mesyatsev nazad my popali v aviakatastrofu i okazalis' v zatrudnitel'nom polozhenii.) (I am Peter and this is Chris. We were in a plane crash six months ago and have been stranded)” Peter said and if Chris wasn’t so happy, he would be turned on. Their eyes widened and they ushered them onto the boat and they were on their way back to the cargo ship. Peter and Chris's hands never left each other. They were wrapped in blankets and were in the captain’s area. He said they were heading to the USA but their instruments bugged out and they veered off course which is how they happened across the island and them. They were heading to the US, a Florida harbor and Chris and Peter nearly cried again. The captain radioed in that they picked up two tag-alongs from a crash. Chris and Peter were huddled into each other. 

-

They made it to the Florida harbor in 10 hours. They were immediately taken to the hospital and Peter got looks of shock. 

“And you were on what plane?” The police asked. 

“American Airlines Flight 739.” Chris said as he and Peter sat side by side on the hospital bed. The cops looked at them in shock. 

“That went down 6 months ago.” He said. They nodded. 

“We floated on the wing a little before we saw an island. We have been just surviving and hoping someone would find us.” Peter said. 

“Ok, names?” He asked. 

“Chris Argent and Peter Hale.” Chris said and their eyes widened at Peter’s name and they glanced at each other. 

“Can I have your phone please?” Peter asked. “I want to call my family.” He was immediately given a phone and Peter called Talia’s number. He put it on speaker and the cops left for privacy. They were in a hospital room. 

“Talia Hale.” Talia said and Peter cried. “Hello?” She said.

“Tal.” Peter cried. And there was a sharp intake of breath. 

“Whoever this is, it is not funny.” She snapped. 

“It's not a joke you stupid alpha. It's me.” Peter cried. He heard crying.

“Peter?” She cried. 

“Hey big sis.” Peter said and wiped his face. 

“Little brother.” She breathed out. “I don’t believe it.” She said.

“Then get you ass to Florida. We are at a hospital.” Peter said with a little smile. 

“I’ll be on the next flight.” She said and Peter chuckled. 

“Yeah, there is no way Chris and I are getting on another plane.” Peter said.

“Chris… he is ok too?” Talia asked, such hope in her voice. Chris smiled.

“Yeah, yeah I'm here.” Chris said with a grin.

“Oh god, I need to get to the school. We are flying there and we can rent a car on the way back.” Talia said. “Which hospital?” Peter snorted. 

“Hell if I know.” Peter said and Talia laughed.

“I love you so much Peter.” She cried. Peter’s heart just surged again. 

“I love you too Tal, I love you.” Peter said with such emotion. “Tell the kids road trip. I want to see them first.” Peter said. Talia hesitated but she agreed and then they hung up. Peter looked at Chris and they cuddled. 

“So what jobs are we going to do now?” Chris asked. “I can’t be a flight attendant anymore.” Chris said. Peter nodded. 

“I can’t fly around.” Peter said. “At least we will be in one spot, with the kids and the pack.” Peter said. “Right, you're not going back to Texas are you?” Peter asked. Chris laughed. 

“I don’t think I could go back even if I wanted to. I… probably have an unhealthy codependency on you.” Chris admitted a little and Peter laughed.

“Thank god because I was thinking the same thing with myself.” Chris grinned. “I have a lot of money. We could just buy a house and go from there.” Peter said and paused. “Wait, you want to move in together right?” Chris laughed.

“Yes Peter.” Chris said with a smile. Peter nodded with a smile. 

“Maybe we could open a restaurant.” Peter said and Chris laughed. “Or…” 

“I am a mechanic technically.” Chris said and Peter burst out laughing. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Peter asked with a grin and Chris smiled and shrugged. “We have a garage near the house. So you could pick up some hours there. I could…” Peter thought about it. “I don’t know, I will figure it out.” Peter said with a sigh and they laid down. 

“I love you.” Chris said softly and Peter’s heart melted. 

“I love you too, so much.” Peter said, eyes red, looking at the man.

***

Peter felt the familiar voice. 

“Road trip to Florida to go to a hospital?” Malia asked with sass. Peter woke up Chris and grinned. It was 8 the next morning. Peter walked out of the room and saw the pack. Stiles caught his eyes first and he stared. Peter smiled and waved at the boy, eyes red. Stiles burst into tears and they all looked at him surprised. Stiles bolted over, shoving past the nurses and dived into Peter’s arms. Peter held the sobbing boy against his chest and hugged him tightly, resisting the urge to cry himself. 

“Daddy.” Allison cried and did the same thing as Stiles and barreled into Chris’s arms. 

“Boo.” Chris breathed out, hugging her like his life depended on it. Stiles pulled away and Peter looked at his kids who were frozen. Malia broke first and jumped on him, legs wrapped out his waist and she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. Peter held her and looked at Jackson with tears in his eyes. Jackson barreled into him and cried. Peter held his twins and breathed in their scent, his wolf having a great time. The rest of the pack encircled them and cried. They all fell to the floor, crawling on Peter. Peter ushered them into the room so they weren’t holding up the nurses and doctors in the hallway. Peter finally was free of the kids and Talia wrapped him in a hug and Peter cried, he cried into her chest and she hugged him, hand going to his hair and rubbing his back soothingly. Then they joined the puppy pile on the floor, not even on the bed, it probably couldn’t take the weight. Peter looked around naturally and his wolf felt a panic. Where was Chris? Peter let out a whine and frantically looked around. The pack was worried now, eyes wide. 

“Dad?” Malia asked in confusion. 

“Where is Chris?” Peter asked, heart racing, where was he? He was just here. Allison walked into the room and saw the wild look in his eyes. 

“A doctor came over and said he needed to run a certain test because of something about bugs. You are a wolf so it wouldn’t affect you.” Allison said. “They won’t let me go with him.” Peter was gone a second later and the pack swore and ran after him. Peter knew that Chris hated hospitals because he spent a lot of time there as a kid being abused.   
Peter looked around the corner following Chris’s scent easily. He smelled a little nervous. 

“Wait. Can you just get Peter. I am uncomfortable.” Peter heard Chris said. Peter burst into the room, eyes red. He saw two doctors startle and Chris jumped into his arms, immediately relaxing. Peter snarled, holding his boyfriend. The doctors held up their hands, not making any fast moves. The pack eyed each other. “It's ok, they just have a test.” Chris said, holding onto Peter's shirt. Peter could tell Chris didn’t want to leave him by his scent. Peter sat next to Chris while they took his blood. Peter kissed Chris’s cheek, making him smile and the blood was taken. They put a Band-Aid on it and thanked them, quickly leaving. Chris, sitting on the bed, leaned into Peter’s stomach and chest. “I guess I can’t be away from you huh? I just feel overwhelming…”

“Anxiety.” Peter said with a nod. “I know the feeling.” Chris sighed and nodded, pressing his face to Peter's stomach. 

“Why don’t we get something to eat and then head back. It's a two day drive.” Talia said. They nodded and eyed the men. They walked out hand in hand.   
They sat at the restaurant and chatted a little. 

“You know you can ask right?” Peter asked with an amused smile.

“So what happened?” Danny asked immediately. Peter chuckled. He looked at Chris and they began to explain from the plane shuttering, to Peter saving them, to floating on the plane wing, to surviving on the island for 6 months, Chris being a hunter, then getting together finally, and then being found. They listened eagerly and nodded along. They were shocked, horrified and impressed by the end of the tale. 

“Wow.” Isaac said. “Chris saved them when they got to the island and Peter saved them by getting them off the island. It couldn’t have been more perfect.” Chris and Peter smiled and nodded, they had talked about this. 

“I hated being abused obviously, I hated the training, I didn’t want it.” Chris said and looked at Peter. “But I wouldn’t go back and change it because it saved us.” Peter smiled at him.

“I didn’t want to be an alpha. It was an accident and I always hated it.” Peter said and looked at Chris. “But without it, the enhanced abilities, I never would have managed to howl like that. So I wouldn’t change it either, because it saved us.” Peter said. Chris smiled and pecked his lips.

“You had a lot of sex, didn’t you?” Malia asked, looking between them. Chris flushed immediately and Peter laughed, throwing his head back. 

“Oh yeah, loads of sex. It was great.” Peter said and Chris slapped him. Peter laughed and smushed a kiss into his cheek. Chris whined and tried to pull away but Peter gathered him into his arms. Chris was whining and trying to get away with a massive smile on his face. They grinned at their antics. “Oh! Maybe we could open a garage! I could do the books, I am good at numbers.” Peter said suddenly and looked at Chris. Chris looked thoughtful.

“We would have to find staff. And a building and get all the permits and stuff.” Chris said but was smiling. “But that could be fun.” Chris said with a grin at him.

“Can I work there?” Derek asked. They looked at him. “I may have rage quit my job and have been looking for a new one for 2 months.” He added and Peter laughed. 

“Sure!” Peter said with a grin. He looked at Chris and he smiled. 

“So no more traveling?” Allison asked with a grin. 

“No more traveling. I will never set foot on another plane again.” Chris said and Allison smiled and hugged him. Peter smiled at his twins and they looked excited. 

“Now I can go to all of the lacrosse games.” Peter said and Jackson beamed. 

***  
1 Year Later

“Derek bay three!” Chris hollered. Peter and he did it, they opened a garage, bought a house and never missed another lacrosse game. The kids all mushed together and Chris and Peter both answered when either Allison, Malia or Jackson called. “Mika, go to one!” Chris said. Peter walked out and smiled. They seemed to have adopted two more kids. A 19 year old that went by the name Mikey. Then an 18 year old they affectionately called Diablo. They were a mess but Chris and Peter loved both kids like their own. They were both orphaned or didn’t have a family and came in together looking for work. They introduced themselves as siblings and while Chris and Peter knew they weren’t, they just rolled with it. The couple immediately took the siblings in and they have been working at the garage since then. They both had really come out of their shell and have been a big help to the success of the garage. The twins and Allison got along with them really well so they were invited into the family and pack. 

Chris looked over and Peter who was leaning in the doorway with a smirk. “Stop leering.” Chris said with a grin. 

“Stop looking like a hot snack then.” Peter said with his usual smirk. Chris laughed and shook his head, going back to working in the car in his bay. Diablo ran over to them. 

“The uh, transmission is no good on the ford and they refuse to believe it and I don’t know what else to do.” They said a little awkwardly. Chris laughed and patted their back, walking them back over to the owner.   
Peter watched affectionately. He loved the little family they had. He loved Chris, he loved his life right now. He had his kids and family. He was alive. He grinned, taking the ring out of his pocket and walking back into his office. He was going to marry Chris. What more could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
